Jackie Forman
by iamthebitchandyouloveme
Summary: Jackie is born to Red and Kitty. How does it change her childhood? Her relationship with Eric and Laurie or the rest of the gang? Is she still the bitchy queen that we all love?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm trying something out, I got inspired by "The Fifth Forman" by BlueZeppelin, it's great and I totally recommend it. This is only like the second fic I've written so please take it easy on me.. Also English isn't my first language so I apologize if there are any grammatical errors or anything of the sort.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own That 70's show or any of That 70's show characters.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Hi! I'm Jackie Forman. I was born to Kitty and Red Forman and I have two siblings: Eric and Laurie. Eric is a total idiot even though he was born a whole year before me I swear it's like he's missing a part of his brain or something. And Laurie, don't get me started on her. On the one hand, she's the person who taught me how to put in a tampon and I talk to her about everything but on the other hand, she's a whore..

I mean I know I'm the favorite. Not in like a mean or stuck up way it's just that I'm just the youngest, I get really good grades, I'm a cheerleader AND I'm not a slut. I always get special treatment and no matter what, my parents always take my side, even when in retrospect I was probably in the wrong. So when I started hanging around Eric and his "dumbass" friends, my parents didn't really approve.

* * *

**I'm thinking of this being not like a diary more like unexplained narration\ thoughts. **

**I'm sorry for the short first chapter, The next ones will be longer, promise! ****I would love to hear what you think and where you would like the story to go.**

**That's it, thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I know it's been awhile since the first chapter, I'm sorry it took so long and I hope you enjoy this as the beginning of the story. I would love to hear your thoughts and ideas. **

**Anyway, here it is!**

* * *

Chapter 2

I guess I should start from the beginning; it was Joyce Griffin's 4th birthday party. Her parents had "forgotten" to invite Eric and I. So, we just sat literally 1000 feet from a huge birthday party, all my friends had been invited and I was super jealous. Her parents had brought a clown, face painters AND an inflatable zoo.

Eric and I did the only thing we could; we snuck over and stole all the candy under our shirts. Apparently leaving a trail behind us right into our garage. Eric and I celebrated and started eating like kings. Suddenly, the garage door opens and in comes Joyce's dad.

"Eric and Jackie Forman! Why am I not surprised? What are you doing with all that?" He yelled. Eric started crying but I just stood up, looked him straight in the eye, face covered in chocolate, and said,

"This is ours', I don't know what you're mumbling about. We were good and got this as a prize!"

He rolled his eyes, "We'll see what your parents say, if they bought you all this candy obviously, they'll know about it right?"

Shit. He caught my bluff. I got to stay behind what I said so I repeated his words,

"obviously,"

He grabbed me and sobbing Eric by our forearms and dragged us to our kitchen. Mommy was cooking something and Daddy was eating a sandwich, then Mr Griffin tried opening the screen door holding us both, only to give up and let us go and try again. It was locked. He knocked on the glass and Daddy opened it with a mad look on his face.

"Forman, your kids stole all the candy from Joyce's birthday party. They won't admit it but I caught them red-handed!"

Mommy had already come to the glass as well and looked at us in the eyes.

"Griffin, listen I don't know what you thought you saw but leave my kids alone!" Daddy said,

"I saw them eating a bucket of candy, Forman! You should teach to stay the hell out of…"

"I should teach you to stay the hell out of my property! Where did you even find them, huh?"

Mr Griffin opened his mouth and whispered out, "your garage..."

"Now what the hell were you doing in my garage? You better run off before I kick my foot up your ass!"

Mr Griffin ran away before Daddy could get to him.

I turned at blew a raspberry at Mr Griffin's back, stuck a lollipop in my mouth and strutted my way to the living room.

Let's just say that for the next couple of months Joyce and her family didn't really bother us. Then, one great Friday afternoon, after they had long left the neighborhood. A new family moved in, little did I know how important that family would become...

* * *

**I think there are going to be maybe one or two chapters of her meeting the gang and then the story will go to present day ( 1976 not 2020 lol)**

**I would love to hear your thoughts in the reviews!**** I hope you enjoyed it and thanks so much for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! so I'm just continuing where I left off: Jackie and Donna meet! Will they hate each other? how will their relationship look like if Jackie isn't as spoiled and rich as she is in the show?**

* * *

Chapter 3

Mommy lay out nice clothes for Eric and I to wear on Saturday, the day we would welcome the new neighbours. I had helped Mommy make brownies to give them the night before and I was excited to see if they had a daughter I could play with. After years of having Joyce Griffin as my closest option I was left deprived of essential play time.

We walked out and Mommy gave Eric the brownies to give the new neighbours, so that he would feel as included even though he didn't do anything. I was so excited, I didn't care; I was almost running to get to their doorbell.

I walked with Daddy as Mommy stopped and said, "how do I look?"

"well you got a little something right..." Daddy reached and Mommy smacked his hand away,

"Don't touch it, I had to sleep sitting up to keep it like this"

"Well I just hope these new neighbours are better than the last ones, that Gus Griffin was a complete dumbass!"

"Agreed! Now let's go!" I smiled and started to pull daddy's hand to the house.

Before we had moved at all, a man holding a pie and a redheaded girl approached us.

"Hiya neighbours!" He was wearing this hideous pink shirt and I could already tell that Daddy wasn't going to like him.

"Hello! We were just coming to welcome you!"

"Looks like we beat you to the punchity punch" he said and gave Daddy a playful punch on the arm. Yeah, this wasn't going to be Daddy's new best friend.

"Oh damn."

"I'm Bob Pinciotti, this is my daughter Donna. My wife Midge will be over later, her thumb is caught in something right now."

"Well we've all done that," Mommy says as Daddy turns around, "I guess."

Daddy started walking away as Mommy started to introduce us, "Well I'm Kitty, this is Red," She grabbed his arm, "and these are our kids; Eric and Jackie." She giggled as Eric gave them the brownies, "Kids say hello to Donna."

"Hi!" I waved at her,

"hey." Then she turned her head to Eric, who was staring at her creepily.

"What are you looking at, string bean?" and she punched him in the stomach

I grabbed her hand and said, "I like you" and took her into the house.

Eric stayed there holding his belly saying, "wow, you're strong"

And that's how Donna and I became best friends.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I would love to hear your opinions in the reviews or in a private message. Thank you so much for reading and supporting me and my story.**

**I'm working on the next chapter and hopefully it will be up here soon!**


End file.
